This invention relates to a hydraulic actuator systems, and in particular, to hydraulic actuator systems which are adapted for use in hostile environments, such as those experienced with aircraft.
Presently known hydraulic actuator systems which are suitable for use in conjuction with aircraft, incorporate operating and cooling systems over which there is no control of the fluid flow therethrough. The lack of control over the fluid flow through the system causes large problems with designing an actuator system having the desired minimum cooling flow under all operating/flight conditions throughout the aircraft.